


liminal spaces

by frawgs



Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Indie Music RPF, Music RPF
Genre: 2007 Alex Turner, Developing Relationship, Early Arctic Monkeys, F/M, Light Angst, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pre-Band, Puppy Love, RPF, Relationship(s), Romance, Secret Crush, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teen Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frawgs/pseuds/frawgs
Summary: It had always been Alex-and-Stevie, right from the start, but after all they've managed to go through, it was beginning to feel more like Alex. And Stevie.Alex knew he and the lads wouldn't have been able to do it without her, which was all the more reason he felt a vacuum in his chest. He knew he hadn't abandoned her, but when he wasn't drowning himself in work guilt still clawed at him for leaving her behind.Whatever "wasted potential" Stevie had in regards to musical talent, however badly she loved music, it was all greatly overshadowed by the growing distance between the two of them, and the right moment was beginning to feel like a pipe dream.The liminal space between Alex and Stevie and Alex-and-Stevie was disorienting, but with about a decade of things unsaid, having their guards down at exactly the wrong moment forces them to confront the inevitable.
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	liminal spaces

**Author's Note:**

> uh i am going to just recommend love is a laserquest by arabella505 and why'd you only call me when you're high by hearteyesturner because those two stories are basically just the better version of whatever this stupid thing will turn out to be lol

_ Summer, 2004. _

“We should start a band.” Alex skimmed the backs of his fingers across Stevie’s ribs, her new tattoo was just barely peeking out from under the hem of her top from the way she was sitting, her head tipped back and the pale column of her neck exposed. She handed the bowl back to him without looking, blowing out smoke, feeling warm and drowsy. She had barely registered what he had said.

“You’re already in a band,” Stevie replied eventually, letting her eyes fall shut as Alex took another puff. 

“No, just you and me, I mean,” Alex said, sitting back and leaning his head on the cushion to face her even though she had her eyes shut. “Or you should join, become a Monkey.”

“I’ll pass,” Stevie said with a quiet huff of laughter, too comfortable for snark.

“You really should, though. Music, I mean. You’re brilliant,” Alex said. “You’re like… 'endrix.” 

Stevie laughed at that, and Alex got a brief swooping feeling in his chest. “Thanks, Turner,” She said, opening her eyes, slightly startled by how close he was when she turned her head to face him.

“I’m serious, love,” Alex said. Intentionally or not, Alex had always had good puppy-dog eyes. Stevie figured it was the permanent deer-in-headlights expression he had, and his wide brown doe eyes. 

He had turned to sit facing her, leaning his head against his hand, offering the still lit bowl back to her. Something about the way he was looking at her, the expression on his face, made Stevie suddenly conscious of how close they were sitting, of his leg brushing against hers. She shook her head at his offer, at the same time trying to clear her mind. She watched his hand as it came to rest between them on the sofa, still holding the bowl, the backs of his fingers brushing the side of her thigh.

Alex felt spacey as he watched her, his head heavy in his hand. He felt like he could feel the warmth radiating from her from how close they were sitting, and he didn’t know why but he liked it. Stevie tucked her hands beneath her thighs, shuffling away slightly, when a thought floated back to Alex, completely oblivious to her sudden edginess.

“‘Ave you ever tried shotgunnin’?” Alex asked, his face alight with the same boyish excitement he had worn when he had asked her 12-year-old self if she had ever gone down the Death Ramps on her bike, and when he had asked her weeks ago if she had ever smoked.

Stevie blinked, shaking her head slowly. Alex grinned, bringing the bowl up to his lips, nudging her leg and beckoning her towards him as he held the smoke in his mouth.

She leaned forward instinctively, frowning slightly at how foggy her head was and the warmth she could feel in her cheeks. Alex brought his hand to her jaw, feeling her skin heat up under the tips of his fingers. Stevie jumped but inhaled on his exhale, feeling goosebumps rise on her skin as he ran his other hand down her arm.

There was a beat as she exhaled the smoke, Alex holding her wrist and rubbing circles with his thumb over her pulse, where she felt like her skin was buzzing and her heart was thudding too slow and too loud in her chest. Then she looked at him, and he was grinning at her, and she loved his smile, and that was something she could focus on.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk


End file.
